Weirding Guys Out
by ZorpoxTheConqueror
Summary: We learn that Kim's freak fighting isn't the only reason that she's weirding guys out.


_**A/N** I always thought Kim's comment in 'So the Drama' was a little strange, since we only ever saw her actually dating Josh. By her statement, though, she must have had at least a few other guys interested in her. Since her freak fighting didn't scare Josh off, I wondered if there was a little more going on. One-shot._

* * *

_**Weirding Guys Out**_

* * *

Bobby Johnson walked down the halls, whistling cheerfully. He was a lucky man-he had a date with Kim Possible. He couldn't wait to take that hot babe out for a trip around town-to show her off to everyone, that he'd managed to catch her eye before someone else. He continued to whistle, not watching where he was going, and he almost tripped over a figure in a wheelchair.

Bobby bumped into the wheelchair, causing it to rock sideways. He grabbed the edge to keep it down, then looked at the figure sitting in the chair, and realized it was Kim's friend, Felix. Bobby decided to play it cool.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, I was thinking about something else." He feigned being deep in thought. "I think I've seen you before-I know, you're Felix, and you're friends with Kim."

"No harm done-yeah, I know Kim. You're Bobby Johnson, right? You seem awfully happy."

"Oh yeah, I'm happy! I got a date with Kim Possible, and I can't wait. I can't wait to take that hottie out. Hey, man, you must know a lot about Kim, what can you tell me about her? She saves the world and stuff, right?"

"Kim? She's one of the first people that talked to me after I moved here. She showed me around and really made me feel welcome, you know? Actually, she does a lot more than save the world, she volunteers at the hospital, takes care of things around school, and helps anyone in need, no matter how small the task."

Bobby waved his hand. "Yeah, that's all really important, but what can you tell me about her? You know, do you have any idea how far I can go on this date? Will she give me signs, or will I just have to play things by ear?"

Felix frowned. "I think she'll let you know if your doing something wrong-she can take care of herself." Felix motioned with his hand, getting Bobby to lean in closely. "I mean, I'm sure you'll be fine, you're a good guy, right? Not like Braken Vindell-" Felix had looked down, then noticed his watch. "Oh, listen, I'm late, I gotta go." He inclined his head. "Good luck tonight." He wheeled off before Bobby had a chance to ask about Braken.

Bobby was lost in thought as he walked down the halls. Braken? He didn't know of anybody at the school with that sort of a name. It almost sounded German or something. He was so intent on thinking about this that he again wasn't looking where he was going and ran into another figure dashing through the halls. He bent down and apologized as he helped her to her feet, and realized that it was another one of Kim's friends, Monique.

"Listen, sorry, Monique, I wasn't watching where I was going." He grinned inwardly-this was his chance to get to know more about Kim.

She looked at him quizically. "Do I know you?"

He shrugged slightly. "Uh, no, probably not, I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. I'm Bobby Johnson-and I know who you are-you're friends with Kim-Monique, isn't it." She nodded and smiled shyly. He walked with her. "So, how's Kim doing?"

Monique shrugged. "Busy, as always-she should be getting out in a couple of minutes-she always stays behind a bit to help the other Chemistry students-you know how she likes to help."

He saw his chance, beginning slowly. "Oh, yeah, she helps lots of people, and fights villains, and still manages to deal with school and everything else. Even manages to fit dating in on top of it all. I-I kind of heard something about this Braken guy..."

Monique turned and grabbed his arms, then pushed him down a side-hall, away from most people. "Braken? Braken Vindell?" Bobby nodded mutely. "Nobody talks about him...well," she amended, "Not after what happened."

Bobby looked back and forth, then leaned in closer. "What happened?"

"You don't know?" He shook his head. "Poor boy."

"Wh-why?"

"Listen." If it was possible, she leaned in even closer. "Braken was one of Kim's dates-he seemed like a nice guy, popular, very athletic, strong-oh, he was golden." She seemed to shake her head to clear her thoughts. "He'd been dating Kim a couple of weeks-well, between their activities they'd only gone on three dates so..." She just kinda shrugged and continued.

"Anyway, they went out on their fourth date, all fancy and romantic. From what I hear, things were going great. They'd just gotten up to leave the restaurant when..." She looked around. "I guess Braken tried a move on her...she, ah, didn't take to kindly to it." By this point, Bobby was leaned in so close their noses were almost touching.

"Crash!" Monique's exclamation made Bobby jump. "She kicked him out a window-two stories, all the way to the ground." She made another little shrug. "I hear he was fine after a couple of visits to the hospital and some reconstructive surgery. I hear it had something to do with his breath." She reached into her pocket and held something up for the other teen. "Breath mint?" She offered. He took it without hesitation.

He looked at her, afraid to ask the question in his mind-but more afraid of the answer-what had happened after that? He was trying to work up the courage when Monique spoke again. "Well, I really gotta go, Bobby, I've got work. Hope you have a good time tonight." She blew him a little kiss, then walked off, leaving Bobby even more confused and scared. After giving it some thought, though, he figure they were probably just playing him-I mean, this was Kim Possible-what are the chances he'd just run into two of her friends like that?

Bobby was even more convinced that was the truth when he spotted the next person coming toward him. He watched Ron walked across the hall towards him. Bobby gave the other teen a half smile. "So, are you here to tell me something else about Kim, how she can take care of herself? Don't worry, I treat all my hot babes right."

Ron walked up to him, then reached out towards his right arm. The blond grabbed his arm, digging his thumb into the nerve by Bobby's elbow. Kim's date dropped to his knees in pain. Ron smiled down grimly. "I've heard about how you treat your 'hot babes.' I heard how you dumped Marcella on a date when a college girl started hitting on you. Kim's like a sister to me, and like any good brother, I watch out for her. Dude, it's simple-she cries, you cry. Enough said." He released his grip, then pulled Bobby to his feet just as Kim came around the corner.

Ron grinned broadly, holding onto Bobby's arm to keep him on his feet. Kim walked up to them, then smiled. "Do you two know each other?"

Ron looked at Bobby. "No, but we were just getting acquainted, right Bobby?" Bobby Johnson nodded, watching Ron carefully. "Well, I gotta go, KP, see you later." Kim waved at him, then turned back to her new suitor. Bobby looked over her shoulder at Ron, and as soon as Kim's back was turned, Ron sent him a death glare, then turned and left. Bobby shivered, then looked at Kim. She was worth it. Right?

She saw him shiver, and asked him if everything was alright. Bobby nodded hesitantly.

"Um, yeah, do you trust that friend of yours-I think his name is Rob?"

"Ron." Kim corrected automatically. "He's been my best friend forever, we watch out for each other." She turned and walked down the hall, and Bobby followed.

"Yeah, I can see that." Bobby mumbled under his breath.

Kim half turned. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing," He lied, "just wondering-if he helps you on your missions, he must be a tough guy."

"Ron?" Kim couldn't help but laugh. "Tough? He's harmless-he usually runs from all the trouble. I sometimes wonder that he makes it through high school like he does." She laughed again.

"Yeah, sure." He didn't sound all that convinced. He decided to clear something up before his mind started running away with him. "Hey, Kim, I heard about this Braken Vindell guy..."

"You did?" She turned, frowning. "Has Ron been blabbing again? I told him I don't like it when he brings it up-but he always says how cool it was-I don't think so, though. I-I kinda over reacted, and it's embarrassing."

Bobby's eyes widened. "So it's true? You really did..."

She looked at her feet. "Yeah, he made a move on me, and I just kinda reacted. I feel really bad about it, but he got what he deserved." She shook her head to forget. "Anyway, that doesn't matter-come on, I'm gonna be late-and it's not good for the head cheerleader to be late."

Bobby followed Kim down the halls, toward the gym for her cheer practice-they were going on their date right after she was done. He stepped up beside her, and got ready to put his arm around her shoulder, when he saw Ron watching him from a side hallway. He quickly dropped his arm, then tried to look innocent. Ron smiled and left.

"So, Kim, is Ron going to be at practice?"

"No." She frowned. "He said something had come up, that I probably wouldn't see him all night." She smiled at him. "I guess it's good he's got something going, since we'll be on our date tonight."

X X X X

Ron walked out of the school, thinking dirty thoughts about this new guy who was hitting on Kim. He didn't trust him-he'd seen his type before-guys only interested in the status of dating Kim, but not really interested in her. He made his way to Bueno Nacho, then made his way inside to the booth he and Kim usually sat at. He wasn't surprised to see Monique and Felix waiting for him.

Monique looked up. "So how'd he take the message?"

The blond frowned. "He got it loud and clear, but doesn't really seem to understand. I can tell he's not really interested in her, he just wants to date the head cheer leader." He looked at the other two. "You did tell him, right?"

"Oh yeah," Monique grinned. "You should have seen this boy's eyes-they got as big as saucers. That really was a stroke of genius, Ron."

He shrugged, self conscious, unaccustomed to the praise. Braken Vindell was a small time villain that he and Kim had taken down a few months back. It wasn't even news worthy, and had quickly drifted into the background, making it perfect for their story. Vindell was a crazy villain that had some sort of bizarre fascination with glass and windows-he'd tried to steal a famous church window, but they had foiled his action. The villain had retreated to his secret hideout-a two story greenhouse. They had cornered him upstairs, and instead of giving up, he'd tried to attack Kim-the rest was history.

The perfect part was that Kim was embarrassed about the whole situation, round housing the goon out the window. Anytime someone asked her about it, she gave the bare minimum of information, and all her dates assumed it was someone she'd dated, not a villain-it worked out for everyone.

Felix looked back and forth between the other conspirators. "So, what next?"

Ron shook his head. "I already told Kim I'd be busy, so it would look suspicious if I went."

Felix bobbed his head again. "Okay, I'll take first watch. See you, guys." He wheeled off to find Kim and Bobby and keep a discreet eye on them. After he left, Ron turned to Monique.

"Are we doing the right thing here? I mean we know that this guy is bad news-we could put a stop to it before Kim gets hurt."

Monique shook her head. "No, if we did that, she'd just feel like we were interfering-she needs to find out for herself."

Ron sighed dejectedly. "I know, I just don't like it." He dropped his head, then looked over toward the counter. "Ned, can we get some nacos here?" He turned back to Monique.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

* * *

_**A/N **Maybe a little OOC, but once you get hit with an idea, it won't go away until written. I never understood how round-housing a goon out a window could make her dates wary of her...unless her dates thought they could get beat up, too._


End file.
